


Victory and Biscuits

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Hogwarts, it's not a cheese plate; it's an excuse to play at victory and biscuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory and Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingertart50](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gingertart50).



> Written on 16 April in response to [gingertart50](http://gingertart50.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape, Filius: duel, curse, cheese_.

Severus' Stilton was losing currants as it fled on two protruding "legs" before Minerva's stout white cheddar, which rolled over some of the fruit and turned bright red as it overtook the other cheese.

"I have you!" cried Minerva, just as her cheddar exploded all over Charity's robes.

"Oh, you messy little bugger!" Charity exclaimed.

Minerva swore.

Albus awarded five points to Severus for "the curse on those currants!"

Smirking, Severus concentrated on Filius' Swiss wheel, which rounded on his Stillton and "spat" a mouse out of one of its holes.

"En garde!" Filius cried, as the mouse brandished a tiny sword and began stabbing at Severus' offering.

Grunting, Severus hurled a spell at his Stilton which caused it to drop yet more currants. They rolled together into the figure of a fighter, and then produced a long, sharp-looking stem from its right "arm" before charging the mouse.

Filius muttered a spell, and his mouse became a bird that made short work of the currant duellist, leaving his Swiss free to spin its way over the finish line.

"Outstanding, Filius!" praised Aurora, applauding.

Severus reached down to shake Filius' hand. "Congratulations." 

"Thank you!" said Filius. "Now, where are those biscuits?"


End file.
